Motivational, inspirational and relaxation recordings abound in the marketplace. These recordings typically consist of music with a voice over, typically provided by a professional or well-known speaker. However these recordings are static, unchangeable and often become boring, losing their motivational effects. It is still recognized, however, that a combination of voice and music can be effective for motivation, inspiration and relaxation.